


FF14脑洞短打合集

by Oracion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 可能出现任何CP/要素（包括但不限于TAG），都是天雷OOC，谨慎食用。
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	1. 初代光♀夫妻相性100问

**Author's Note:**

> -初代光♀  
> -文 艺 复 兴

【哈迪斯x十四席+希斯拉德 古代的场合】

亚马乌罗提和她的市民们又度过了极其普通的一天，创造管理局局长也是如此，听说国会那边不太平，他为两位好友祈祷不用加班到太晚。

“难得哈迪斯没有加班，今晚来我们家吃饭吧。”

出人意料地，希斯拉德从十四席那里收到了聚餐的邀请。三人有各自的工作后，这种机会也越来越少了。

他收拾好看到一半的文件，踩着十七时的钟声准点下班。路过管理局外的甜品店顺手带了份无花果奶冻，又从收摊的卖花人那里买下最后一束鲜花，算是补偿十四席没抢到她最喜欢的栗子冰糕。

  


十四席端着切好的奶冻回到餐桌，只见两位男士凑着脑袋看一份文书。

“主席不会给你们算加班费的哦？”她放下盘子抽出那叠纸，“哈迪斯最近越来越像社畜了，希斯拉德你可千万别学他。”

“夫妻相性一百问……本问卷适用于已婚及有结婚意向的情侣，出卷方承诺不会泄露您的个人信息，问卷对您与伴侣造成的影响概不负责……”

明明是没见过的文字，十四席却不可思议地理解了其含义。

“你从哪里弄来的？”哈迪斯就着未婚妻的手快速浏览了一遍免责声明，写得还挺像那么一回事。

那是今天给资料室大扫除时，从一大堆吃了几万年灰的文件底下翻出来的。年代用途出处皆不明，只好由局长暂为保管。

“机会难得，你们要不要试试？”

谁要做这种来路不明的——先生没来得及开口，太太已备好纸笔坐正了。

哈迪斯还能说不吗？

1 请问您的名字？

希：一上来就问名字有些失礼啊……

哈迪斯：我确信这不是亚马乌罗提的产物。对我们来说是多余的问题了，跳过。

2 年龄是？

希：我同意，的确不像亚马乌罗提人的风格。

14th：应该和哈迪斯差不多？

哈迪斯：那我跟希斯拉德一样。

希：我和十四席同龄哦。

14th：禁止套娃。

3 性别是？

哈迪斯：男。

14th：女。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？

14th：嗯——大概是容易闯祸的类型？

哈迪斯：反正不讨人喜欢。

5 对方的性格？

14th：死脑筋，工作狂。

哈迪斯：滥好人，少根筋。

14th：提早下班不好吗？

希：等、你们是不是吵架了？

哈迪斯：如果你在说某个没脑子的家伙跳进关海怪的水箱导致国会紧急疏散，我必须给十四席女士提个醒：明天我们都有一大堆报告要补。

14th：可我不能眼睁睁看着阿巴阿巴拉被海怪吃掉！

希：我明白今天的骚动怎么回事了，不过阿巴阿巴拉是什么？

哈迪斯：住在议事堂的野猫。

14th：才不是野猫，我有好好喂养他的。

哈迪斯：哦？我还以为他没东西吃，饿到想猎食海怪？

十四席抓起笔写下“嘴臭怪”、“阴阳人”，纸张都刮破了。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

14th：哼。

哈迪斯：……嘁。

希：哎呀哎呀老大不小了怎么还闹小孩子脾气，来一人一口，不要吵了。

希斯拉德叉起两块奶冻，一左一右塞进两人嘴里。

14th：唔唔唔唔。

哈迪斯：不要含着食物讲话。一样，从有记忆起这家伙就无处不在。

7 对对方的第一印象？

哈迪斯：她没怎么变。

14th：小时候的哈迪斯君比现在可爱多了。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

14th：希斯拉德，你别看他现在一副高高挂起的样子，把水箱玻璃整个打碎的人可是哈迪斯。

哈迪斯：……

14th：抱着猫飞奔去找治疗师的人也是他。

哈迪斯：……

14th：我就喜欢他这点。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？

哈迪斯：拜托你别再想都不想就往海怪嘴里跳了，那种场景多看几次我得提前回归冥界。

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

14th：挺好的吧，毕竟我是哈迪斯唯二的朋友。

哈迪斯：不赖，她倒是和谁都处得来。

11 您怎么称呼对方？

14th：哈迪斯、哈迪斯君、爱梅特赛尔克，之后该叫“先生”吗？还是“老公”比较好？

哈迪斯呛到了。

希：上任后哈迪斯很少叫你的真名呢。

14th：偶尔吧。

希：比如？

14th：床上。

哈迪斯又呛到了。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

哈迪斯：哈迪斯或者爱梅特赛尔克就好，不要仗着生长期发育快就一直“哈迪斯君、哈迪斯君”地叫。

14th：那时候矮我半个头的哈迪斯君就像可爱的弟弟一样。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

14th：猫，气死人的那种。

哈迪斯：我不喜欢猫。

14th：我喜欢就行。

哈迪斯：她的话……野兽。

希：这样形容淑女过分了哦哈迪斯？

哈迪斯：你应该看看她下午怎么物理麻醉那头海怪的。

14th：米特隆说要抓活的！而且差点把它连水箱一起打烂的人不是你吗？

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

二人：保密。

希：我不是问新婚礼物。

14th：那……安神熏香一类的？他老睡不好。

哈迪斯：武器。说起来，你最近的兵装折损率过高，委员会需要重新审核你的工作强度。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

14th：哈迪斯创造的武器就很好，帮我暴击拉满！还想要和他重叠的假期，我们很久没有一起去旅行了。

哈迪斯：没错，假期。

希：委员会不至于连蜜月假都不批吧？

沉默。

希：幸好没答应任职……

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

二人：今天这种事情。

14th：哈迪斯太爱操心了，这样下去没到主席的年纪头发就会掉光的。

哈迪斯：与其担心我的头发，不如先思考事故报告怎么写吧。

17 您的毛病是？

14th：是不是重复了？

希：确实。

18 对方的毛病是？

哈迪斯：冗余的问题。建议重修调查问卷设计。

19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

14th：像刚才这样过于严苛死板的时候，不过这也是他的优点。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

哈迪斯：如上，她总嫌我鸡毛。还有加班太多的话也会闹脾气。

14th：我、我哪有！我说了可以理解的，并没有不快……

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

哈迪斯：如你所见，下个月结婚的程度。

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

两人再次陷入沉思。

希：你们约过会吗？

哈迪斯：没有。

14th：我们认识太久了，就省略了一些步骤。

哈迪斯：非要说的话，以前在图书馆陪她念书。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

14th：走 钢 丝。

24 那时进展到何种程度？

14th：他气到想把我从顶楼扔下去的程度。

哈迪斯：我还能真扔你下去不成？

25 经常去的约会地点？

14th：那就是图书馆了。

希：听说你们午休常一起吃饭。

哈迪斯：听说？

希：大家都津津乐道，“今天爱梅特赛尔克大人给十四席带了什么零食”一类的。

哈迪斯：所以我才说去办公室吃，在食堂被人盯着不是错觉。

14th：可是会有味道。

哈迪斯：在卧室吃饭的人说什么呢？

14th：闻到食物的味道，我没办法专心工作。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

14th：记不清，小时候还会庆祝的，太久远了。

哈迪斯：你大概生在春天吧，只记得是花开得很好的季节。

14th：那哈迪斯一定是冬天，没有花的季节。我还试过存下春季的花当作礼物送给你，可惜都没活过秋天。

哈迪斯：时魔法对那个年纪的孩子来说太困难了。

14th：可你送给我的雪花……

哈迪斯：其实是当场创造出来的。

14th：骗我的吗？！

哈迪斯：我可没说过那是从上个冬天保存下来的。不过现在我能做到，你想要的话。

14th：强词夺理。

希：原来如此，怪不得那时的哈迪斯沉迷时间魔法。

哈迪斯：都怪她问什么“冬天唯一的花会不会寂寞”。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？

哈迪斯：或许是我，也可能是她？

希：为什么是问句？

14th：当时我们吵得厉害，也不知谁先喊出来的。

哈迪斯：是辩论。反应过来的时候，大家都围着我们鼓掌。

28 您有多喜欢对方？

14th：和喜欢这个世界一样。

哈迪斯：她总是我的“例外”。

29 那么，您爱对方么？

二人：爱。

14th：哈迪斯不要为了我改变自己哦？

哈迪斯：那得看你。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

哈迪斯：她一脸真诚地说蠢话的时候。

14th：学到了。

希：我也学到了。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

14th：如果他找到了更合适的人，那祝福他们。

哈迪斯：我希望你能更执着一些的。

14th：怎么说呢，我们已经共度了十分漫长的岁月，成婚后在永恒的时间里你也甩不开我了，不想换换口味什么的吗？

哈迪斯：不想。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？

哈迪斯：选择伴侣本就是她的自由，没有什么原谅不原谅，我尊重她的选择。

希：你的表情和你说的话完全不是一回事？！

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？

14th：去找老爷子要人，多半会被拉着一起加班。

哈迪斯：肯定在帮人跑腿，或者被卷入麻烦，总之往人多的地方去找就是了。

35 对方性感的表情？

14th：皱着眉头思考问题的样子。

希：那明明是哈迪斯的默认表情。

哈迪斯：……战斗的时候。

14th：不会很狰狞吗？

哈迪斯：你没意识到战斗时你总是笑着的吗？充满生命力，像野生动物。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

14th：他突然说人话的时候……比如现在。

哈迪斯：她跳进装着海怪的水箱的时候。

14th：能让这茬过去吗？才夸你讲人话了！

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

14th：旅行，看星星，研究魔法，出差时收到他的来信，在同一张桌上吃饭，像这样一起做些有的没的事。

希：竟然还包括我吗？

14th：当然！我们没有希斯拉德可不行。

希：真是荣幸。

14th：现在就很幸福了。

哈迪斯：如果再多点假期我也没什么可抱怨的。

39 曾经吵架么？

14th：不算吵架，只是意见不和。

哈迪斯：没错，是辩论。刚才就在。

14th：诶？我们和好了吗？

哈迪斯：没有吗？

40 都是些什么吵架呢？

哈迪斯：她太鲁莽。

14th：他管太多。

哈迪斯：固执。

14th：没你固执。

哈迪斯：养猫。

14th：不让我养猫。

哈迪斯：成天往外跑。

14th：不让我往外跑。

哈迪斯：不好好照顾自己。

14th：彼此彼此。

41 之后如何和好？

14th：自然而然。

哈迪斯：换个论题。

希：不是在争吵，就是在开始争吵的路上吗……

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？

哈迪斯：灵魂回归以太界后，再以原本的形式回到物质界，这样的特例我至今也只观测到寥寥几次。

14th：那一般是怎样的？

希：汇入以太流，重生成为天地、草木、走兽、或者其他人的一部分。

14th：假设我死——哈迪斯你别瞪我，只是假设，你们还能找到我吗？

希：如果仍是拥有灵魂的生命形式，我们会看到的，毕竟你的灵魂那样独特。变成花花草草那类就不好说了……

14th：我变成植物的话一定会在冬天开花，拜托你们要认出来哦！

哈迪斯：你敢把自己折腾回冥界试试，我不会来找你的。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

14th：他给我带小零食的时候。

哈迪斯：傻人有傻福。

希：哈迪斯？

哈迪斯：咳、她看着我的时候。

14th：就这？我盯——

哈迪斯：……别看了！

44 您的爱情表现方式是？

哈迪斯：那……给她带小零食？

14th：你只是顺着我的话说下来了吧？

哈迪斯：我不知道怎样表达。

希：坦率一点就好啦，哈迪斯在这种方面总是很笨拙。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？

哈迪斯：她看向外面的世界时。

14th：即使不在你身边，我也一直想着哈迪斯哦？你看我都记得给你写信的！

哈迪斯：我不是这个意思。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

14th：我不太了解植物。玫瑰吧，美丽又危险。

哈迪斯：雏菊，常常不经意间开得满世界都是。

14th：院子确实该除一下草了。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

哈迪斯：只要她问。

14th：结婚你准备送我什么呀？

哈迪斯：到时候就知道了。

14th：你才说只要我问的！

48 您的自卑感来自？

14th：哈迪斯过于优秀，而我只会到处惹麻烦……

哈迪斯：我时常觉得她不属于某座城市、某个人，而是更为广阔的天地。

14th：你又在瞎想了。我属于你，哈迪斯。

哈迪斯：目前为止。

希：没想过把鸟儿关起来吗？

哈迪斯：不要怂恿我，希斯拉德。

14th：刚刚你们是不是说了很危险的话？

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

哈迪斯：没有特意公开。

14th：但大家好像都知道。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

哈迪斯：是。至少我是。

14th：永远……这个概念太漫长。在我能预见的未来里，我会一直爱着他。话又说回来，哈迪斯你真的不会觉得腻吗？

希：哈迪斯一旦找到舒适的环境就不喜欢变化，否则会感到不安，像猫一样。

哈迪斯：况且我们十四席本身就是最大的不稳定要素，足够惊喜了。

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

哈迪斯：没听过的概念。

14th：是什么意思呢？

希：字面意义来看，或许是指主动和被动方、也可以理解为强势与弱势方？

14th：势均力敌。哈迪斯比较闷，看起来我更强势吧。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

哈迪斯：个性。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

14th：哈迪斯再主动些就好了。

54 初次H的地点？

三人：……

希：我们可能对之前的问题有些误解……

哈迪斯：这份问卷到底来自怎样的文明啊……

14th：我家。

哈迪斯：你接受得也太快了。

55 当时的感觉？

14th：记不清了，当时喝得很醉，只记得他送我回家。

希：啊、他的任职仪式那次吗？我还以为你们早就做过了。

14th：你也知道他的性格。

哈迪斯：我听得见。

14th：所以是什么感觉？

哈迪斯：濒 死 体 验。

56 当时对方的样子？

哈迪斯：你知道被暗影中的猎食动物盯上是什么感觉吗？

希：……我不确定想知道更多细节。

哈迪斯：饥饿到失去理性的，致命顶尖捕猎者。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

14th：迟到了！

哈迪斯：替你请假了。顺便一提以上对话发生过很多次。

14th：每次一起请假大家看我们的眼神都变了。

58 每星期H的次数？

14th：取决于他加班的次数。

哈迪斯：以及她休息的天数。

希：这就是双职工家庭吗……

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

哈迪斯：都行，只要不影响工作生活。

14th：结果每次搞到第二天请假的都是他。

哈迪斯：你点的火。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

哈迪斯：我越来越质疑这份问卷的目的了。

14th：怎样的都有？最近在开发一些新的玩法，角色扮演什么的。

希：慢着，不用连这种细节都告诉我。

61 自己最敏感的地方？

14th：哈迪斯应该比我更清楚。

哈迪斯：这里，那里，还有这儿也是。

14th：等——哈、不要、嘶、不要挠我痒痒！唔嗯——！

62 对方最敏感的地方？

14th：那里！

哈迪斯：喂你往哪里摸！

希：嗯咳，两位是否需要一点私人时间？

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？

14th：可爱。

哈迪斯：性感。

14th：我还以为你又会说野兽什么的。

哈迪斯：嗯，并不冲突。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？

14th：喜欢！

哈迪斯：……喜欢。

14th：就知道你喜欢，坦诚一点多好。

65 一般情况下H的场所？

14th：卧室，客厅，厨房。

希：我有个大胆的假设，这张餐桌……

哈迪斯：答案是肯定的。

14th：放心啦他很洁癖的，事后都好好清理过。

哈迪斯：还有院子。

14th：图书馆，办公室。

希：越来越惊人了。

14th：野外，不过哈迪斯不喜欢，他嫌脏。

希：需要我补充点什么吗？

哈迪斯：……练习场。

希：还有呢？

哈迪斯：那次真的只是擦枪走火。

希：嗯哼？

14th：对不起我们以后会注意场合的！

66 您想尝试的H地点？

14th：唔——

希：你们还有没试过的地点吗？

14th：想不到了。我比较钟意野外，哈迪斯在办公室会很兴奋。

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

哈迪斯：前后。

14th：他洁癖，所以有些不能洗的场合他做完还会生闷气。

68 H时有什么约定么？

哈迪斯：不要太晚，明天上班。

14th：从没遵守过。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

二人：没有。

哈迪斯：遗憾吗？

14th：不至于，只是好奇。哈迪斯呢？

哈迪斯：没想过。

14th：连性幻想都没有吗？！

哈迪斯：……你。

14th：嗯嗯嗯嗯？

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

哈迪斯：禽兽。

14th：强迫的爱没有意义。

71 如果对方被暴徒强x了，您会怎麽做？

希：相当野蛮的假设呢。

哈迪斯：不像这里会发生的事。

14th：也不会在其他地方发生的。

哈迪斯：确实。很难想象这个世界上存在能违背她的意志、强迫她做任何事情的人……假设存在，后悔是他这辈子做的最后一件事，以及接下去每辈子唯一能做的事。

14th：哈迪斯好凶！我的话，至少会给犯人选择被哪三种武器杀死的自由，如果他想全部试一遍我也可以满足他。

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

哈迪斯：这家伙的词典里存在“不好意思”吗？

14th：哈迪斯都会哦，不过他最近渐渐放得开了。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？

希：为什么看我？

14th：是你的话……

哈迪斯：如果她不介意。

14th：也不是不行？

希：请你们务必介意。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

14th：哈迪斯先生，评价一下？

哈迪斯：过于擅长了。

75 那麽对方呢

14th：谢、谢谢？！哈迪斯也很棒哦，我们相性很好。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

14th：希望他更坦率地表露自己的感受，否则我不知道怎样让他舒服。

哈迪斯：我倾向于用行动回应你。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

14th：……做到最后咬着牙恶狠狠的样子，要吃了我似的……他平时很少对我那么强势。

哈迪斯：她爽到傻笑的样子。

14th：不要说出来很丢人的！

哈迪斯：看起来非常享受，很……有魅力。

78 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

14th：如果他想试试。

哈迪斯：三方知情且同意。

希：……为什么又看我？

79 您对SM有兴趣吗？

翻看了附录里对SM的备注。

希：非常大胆而超前的理念呢。

哈迪斯：这家伙完全一副跃跃欲试的样子。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

14th：担心我对他失去吸引力了。

哈迪斯：我们的关系不是建立在肉体上，没什么可担心的。

81 您对强x怎麽看？

希：又重复了。

哈迪斯：禽兽不如。

14th：我在想……

哈迪斯：什么？

14th：没事。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

哈迪斯：第二天上班。

14th：压到头发。

希：怪不得你们都剪短了。

哈迪斯：不久又会长回去。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

哈迪斯：办公室。

14th：虽然理智上知道哈迪斯用魔法屏蔽了声音还锁了门，听到外面人来人往还是会紧张。

哈迪斯：她会变得非常敏感，还……很紧。想叫又不敢出声，发出小动物那样的呜咽。

14th：他就和吃错药一样兴奋，最后搞到文件洒一地、桌子都湿了。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

14th：哈迪斯想让我试试吗？

哈迪斯：你没有过吗？

14th：没有，至少我没有意识到？

85 那时攻方的表情？

14th：那下次试试，真想看哈迪斯会露出什么表情。

86 攻方有过强x的行为吗？

哈迪斯：这个问卷是和强x过不去吗？

14th：第一次的时候……对不起。

87 当时受方的反应是？

哈迪斯：从刚才起你就在纠结这件事？

14th：听起来那晚我对你做了很粗暴的事。

哈迪斯：蠢货，你还真以为醉成那样能强上我？我要不愿意，把醉鬼丢去海对面不过一个响指——

希：说出来了，他说出来了。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

哈迪斯：爱人，也就是她。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

14th：完全符合。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

14th：绝赞开发中！

哈迪斯：鉴于这家伙的创造魔法太危险，基本是她来想，我来做。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

14th：就是我们的第一次。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

哈迪斯：是。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？

14th：哪里都行，喜欢他一边吻我一边偷看我反应的样子。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？

哈迪斯：脖子，她下面会咬紧。

14th：没办法、我紧张啊，毕竟是命门。

哈迪斯：那你还每次仰头让我咬？

14th：哈迪斯的话，想对我做什么都可以。

哈迪斯：——！

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

哈迪斯：压制。她被按在地上或者捆住双手硬上的时候，很湿很软……有时候担心太粗暴把她弄坏了。

14th：不会啦，我哪有那么脆弱。哈迪斯的话，喜欢我服软的样子吧，他会变得很有侵略性。我还挺喜欢他对我为所欲为的。

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？

哈迪斯：明天上班，这家伙怎么喂不饱。

14th：还想要，但明天上班。

97 一晚H的次数是？

哈迪斯：取决于这天的下班时间。

14th：和第二天的上班时间。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

哈迪斯：都有。

14th：不知不觉就脱干净了。

99 对您而言H是？

14th：舒服的事，而且能看到哈迪斯少见的一面。

哈迪斯：一种表达爱的方式。

100 请对恋人说一句话

14th：那今晚——

哈迪斯：太晚了。

14th：就一次！

哈迪斯：鬼才信你的“一次”。

希：那不打扰你们了，我会考虑的。

14th：好喔，慢走~

哈迪斯：你们自说自话什么？

  


【爱梅光 5.0时间线的场合】

  


19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

爱梅：活着，还在我眼前晃来晃去。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

光：我做什么他都看起来不太高兴。

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

爱梅：还没到你死我活的程度。

光：暂时。

28 您有多喜欢对方？

光：作为床伴还不赖。

29 那么，您爱对方么？

爱梅：这是什么笑话？

35 对方性感的表情？

光：挑逗过头了面无表情把我按在床上一副现在就办了我的样子。

爱梅：大英雄的癖好真特别。

光：至少没带着那副恶心的假笑，比较顺眼。

爱梅：她的话，做过头之后失神的表情，简直在求人玩坏她。

光：精虫上脑吗你。

爱梅：总比生理意义上不被男人内射就会死小姐好。

光：怪谁？

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？

光：我不信那种东西。

爱梅：即使相似的灵魂，也会成为不同的人，抱有幻想只会徒增失望。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

爱梅：只要你问。

光：你到底想让我问什么？

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

光：托某人的福。

爱梅：该知道的都知道。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

爱梅：和残次品谈永久也太可笑了。

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

爱梅：废话，你用什么攻？

光：道·具。可以勉为其难借给你开发下前列腺快感哦？

爱梅：不必费心，我偏好把那根东西和我的一起塞进你下面。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

爱梅：生理构造。

光：战斗力。

爱梅：哦？终于承认打不过我了？

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

光：信不信我真把那货塞你PY里。

爱梅：倒是提醒了我，你后面还没好好开发过。

  


54 初次H的地点？

光：大森林。

55 当时的感觉？

光：意外地挺爽，我还以为无影不行的。

爱梅：她根本是个🐔女。

56 当时对方的样子？

爱梅：发情的雌兽。

  


58 每星期H的次数？

光：你最近出入公馆的次数太多了。

爱梅：不是你想要的次数太多吗？

光：胡说八道，你又知道什么了？

爱梅：魔纹活跃的时候我能感觉到。

光：淦你是真的变态！

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

光：我基本都会被搞到失去意识。

爱梅：谢谢夸奖。

光：臭不要脸。

爱梅：你不喜欢？

光：……喜欢。

61 自己最敏感的地方？

爱梅：商业机密。

光：嗤……你的身体比你的嘴好懂多了。

62 对方最敏感的地方？

光：老二，准确点是头上，每次给他口都爽得不行的样子。

爱梅：……

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？

爱梅：不知廉耻。

光：口嫌体正直。

65 一般情况下H的场所？

光：悬挂公馆。

爱梅：或者她下脚的旅店。

光：水晶都的巷子，堂堂加雷马帝国初代皇帝竟然喜欢在后巷搞。

爱梅：重点不是巷子，而是水晶都。

光：哈？

66 您想尝试的H地点？

爱梅：我很好奇你的同伴们看到大英雄被无影x到浪叫会是什么反应。

光：你敢……！

  


67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

光：他总是挑我事后没办法洗澡的时机，黏糊糊的难受死了。

爱梅：带着一肚子米青液和敌人战斗，那些崇拜大英雄的人站在她面前，都不知道她水太多兜不住顺着腿往下流，实在太有趣了。

68 H时有什么约定么？

光：不要留下痕迹。

爱梅：你真不想让别人知道就叫小声点。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

爱梅：有。

光：不少。

爱梅：你在这种方面都要争个输赢吗？

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

爱梅：这不就是在形容我们的关系？

光：我只想要你的肉体哦？

71 如果对方被暴徒强x了，您会怎麽做？

光：够我笑三天。

爱梅：我倒想知道谁有那么大本事。

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

二人：这家伙的词典里存在“不好意思”吗？

  


74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

光：还行。

爱梅：那你可太谦虚了。

75 那麽对方呢？

爱梅：当救世主是屈才了，转行吧。

光：我有理由怀疑他活那么多年都在修炼床上功夫。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

爱梅：我想到的想不到的她都说了。什么“射在里面”，“填满”，“大力点，你没吃饭吗”，还有“要生宝宝了”这种话，反正干爽了什么她都说得出口。

光：少说几句。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

爱梅：想骂又骂不出的憋屈样子。

光：不想射又忍不住的废物样子。

爱梅：被我干到不知道自己是谁，翻着白眼流口水的样子。

光：好不容易忍住了，我随便说两句骚话、夹他一下就骂着脏话交代，然后一脸挫败的样子。

78 您觉得与对方以外的人H也可以吗？

光：不可以吗？

79 您对SM有兴趣吗？

光：这家伙完全是爱好者！

爱梅：说得你没爽到一样，受虐狂。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

爱梅：无所谓。

光：找其他人。

  


81 您对强x怎麽看？

爱梅：不是我的菜，但她很喜欢。

光：甘霖娘你不要张口就来，是犯罪！

爱梅：每次最后弄得像案发现场一样的是谁？

光：哪有……！

爱梅：在小巷子里被捂上眼睛嘴巴，摸都没摸几下就湿透了。

光：住口。

爱梅：按到墙上还没插进去，奶蹭到几下墙面直接去了，嗯？

光：……啧。

爱梅：明明是只母老虎，假扮成任人宰割的小白兔。装模做样挣扎几下，其实当场扭断我的手腕也不成问题吧？

光：我现在给你扭断可好？

爱梅：水喷了一地，叫得全城都能听见的人不是你吗，大·英·雄？

光：闭嘴就你话多。

爱梅：最精彩的——如果我不告诉你，你根本不知道被谁上的，还爽成那个样子。

光：……其实我大概猜到了。

爱梅：你不会想说“下面已经认得我的形状”这种话吧？

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

光：他真的很恶趣味。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

光：后……后巷，笑屁。

  


84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

爱梅：基本都是。

光：EXM？

爱梅：天天不穿内裤在房间里等我过来。

光：也、也没有每天？！

爱梅：那每半天？

  


85 那时攻方的表情？  


光：欠揍。

  


86 对方有过强x的行为吗？

光：给我刻上强制发情的魔纹还只有你能解，这也算变相强x吧。

爱梅：我不否认。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

爱梅：能带来好处又没有后续风险的交易对象。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

光：能用。

  


90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

爱梅：她的收藏还挺丰富。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

光：很久以前。

爱梅：很·久·以·前。

92 那时的对象是对方吗？

光：我都忘记是谁了。

爱梅：想想还挺可笑，你还能记得点什么？

  


93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？

爱梅：除了嘴。

光：很怪，我吻技又不烂。

爱梅：不要多管闲事，你能稍微活长一点。

  


94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？

光：他总喜欢啃我脖子。

爱梅：能看到大英雄瑟瑟发抖的样子。

光：我——那——是——拼尽全力压制杀掉你的本能好吗？想活长一点就不要动我的命门。

爱梅：为什么不动手？

光：啊？

爱梅：不要太纵容我，说不定哪天会咬断你的脖子。

  


95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

爱梅：我为什么要思考这个问题？

光：告诉他“你对我做什么都可以”，臭男人就上头了。

爱梅：……你是不信我什么都做得出来吗？

光：你还有什么没做过的？拿出来溜溜。顺带一提，拨下开关后就是我爽了，永 动 机。

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？

爱梅：偶尔会想起一些往事。  


光：他太温柔的话会让我想起故人，还是不了。

  


97 一晚H的次数是？

爱梅：看她能撑多久。

光：无影都是怪物。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

光：这家伙的衣服真麻烦。

爱梅：她最近学会自己脱了。

99 对您而言H是？

爱梅：投资交易。

光：爽就完事。

100 请向对方说一句话

光：没什么想说的。

爱梅：挺好，省点力气，否则晚点又叫都叫不出。

  


END


	2. 猫狗双全

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铲屎官光呆+毛绒绒三嫁

【相遇】

哈迪斯这样健康漂亮的纯种猫迟迟没有被领养，多半是个性问题。可惜你当时不懂这个道理，还以为捡了大便宜。

在救助站姐姐过分热切的目光中，你拥有了人生中第一只猫。  


一晚后。

“可以退货吗？倒贴钱的那种。”

  


有一便有二三四五。

救助站网页上新贴出的田园猫很是眼熟。

你曾救助过在街头流浪的古·拉哈。你不知道他后来过得怎么样，也不知道他身上怎么多出大片烧伤的痕迹。

他显然还记得你，这次你决心带他回家。

希望家里那位大爷不介意。

  


你是被阿尔博特碰瓷的。

浑身泥水的流浪狗跟了一路到家，洗过后露出棕色毛发。他心安理得地在院子住下，任凭爱梅特塞尔克怎么撵都没有要走的意思。

失狗招领迟迟得不到回音，带去一查果然没有芯片。他眼睛亮亮地看着你，要把尾巴摇断了似的。

你认命地在注册表的主人一栏签上大名。

  


  


  


【铲屎官普通的一天】

05：30

从窒息感中惊醒。

哈迪斯坐在胸口，浅金的眼睛注视着你。

不可思议地理解了对方的意思，好像在说“给我粮”。

  


06：00

试图入睡。

被哈迪斯跳脸。

入睡失败。

  


06：30

认输，起床喂猫。

吵醒了脚边的古·拉哈，他抱着你的脸又蹭又舔，仿佛半辈子没见。

明明睡前才见过的。

  


07：00

在阿尔博特热切的注视下洗漱吃饭。

他把头搁在你的大腿上。

“没门，吃你的小饼干。”

  


07：15

准备遛狗。

古·拉哈满心期待的样子，给他也系上胸背带。

今天依旧收获了路人或惊奇或赞叹的目光。

  


07：30

被狗溜。

“好好走路！能不能学学古·拉哈！”

被叫到名字猫喵了一声，蹭蹭你的腿。

  


08：00

到门口时哈迪斯坐在窗口，目光接触的瞬间他转身走了。

进屋后哈迪斯在床上舔毛，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

“晚安，不许把毛球吐被子上。”

  


08：15

安顿好毛绒绒们，上班。

  


09：30

摸鱼，打开监控。

哈迪斯在床上舔毛。

古·拉哈在猫爬架上睡觉。

阿尔博特在被上学路过的孩子们摸头。

  


11：00

哈迪斯在床上睡觉。

古·拉哈喝了口水后爬回猫爬架上舔毛。

阿尔博特在和路过的狗子们打招呼。

  


12：00

哈迪斯在玩古·拉哈的小老鼠，明明从不当你面玩——玩具都是买给古·拉哈的。

古·拉哈在猫爬架上睡觉，耳朵都没有转一下。

恍然大悟，原来一直是古·拉哈在陪你玩。

阿尔博特在被午休回家的邻居摸头。

  


13：00

哈迪斯在床上睡觉。

古·拉哈在猫爬架上睡觉。

阿尔博特在狗窝里睡觉。

你趴在办公桌上睡觉。

  


15：00

哈迪斯醒了。

古·拉哈在猫爬架上看阿尔博特疯跑。

哈迪斯也想在猫爬架上睡觉。

你打开麦克风。

“哈迪斯，不许欺负古·拉哈！”

  


16：00

哈迪斯把衣架上所有衣服抓下来后消失了。

古·拉哈窝在你的衣服上睡觉。

阿尔博特在被快递小哥摸头。  


  


17：00

古·拉哈也从镜头里消失了。

阿尔博特在被放学回家的孩子们摸头。  


  


17：30

下班。

  


17：45

停车时看见哈迪斯的身影从车道一闪而过。

进到院子，差点被阿尔博特扑倒。  


古·拉哈坐在门口，你蹲下想摸摸他，又被抱着脸亲。

  


18：00

准备晚饭，试图从二猫一狗嘴下保住食材。

添了粮，然而他们对你的三文鱼更感兴趣。

“这个不行，很贵的。”

  


18：30

开电脑，一边排日随一边吃饭。

古·拉哈坐在鼠标垫上。

哈迪斯横在键盘上。

躺了，打字，“dbq，猫”。

  


18：45

古·拉哈挪到了大腿上。

哈迪斯依旧横在键盘上。

“起开。”

哈迪斯下桌时踩到了主机电源键。

  


19：00

噔噔噔噔咚咚咚咚嘭——

“阿尔博特！知道了知道了这就溜你！”

遛狗，再不溜家就给拆了。

  


19：30

偶遇了溜自己的哈迪斯。

  


19：45

回家洗澡，把狗头推出淋浴房。

古·拉哈守在浴室外，今天依旧担心你被淹死。

追着哈迪斯甩了他一身水，哈迪斯气跑了。

  


20：00

瘫在沙发上打游戏。

脚下垫着狗，肚子躺着猫。

哈迪斯没回家。

  


22：00

哈迪斯还没回家。  


  


23：00

在院子里打着手电找了一圈，无果。

洗漱，顺便思考寻猫启事怎么写。

  


23：30

把阿尔博特赶下床，自己躺上去。

古·拉哈钻进被子里开始舔毛，从头舔到尾，再舔到你。

  


24：00

阿尔博特挤上床，古·拉哈被迫移动到脚边，好热。

该换双人床了。

在猫狗的呼噜声中睡去。

  


03：00

鼻子痒痒的，一抓抓到条蓬松的猫尾巴。

枕头边哈迪斯不满地喵了声，你把脸埋进他软软的肚子里接着睡。

  


  


  


【评价】

哈迪斯：典型猫。

古·拉哈：是狗吧。

阿尔博特：确实是狗。

  


  


  


【兽医院】

你不小心瞄到哈迪斯的档案，加粗红字。

  * **凶，慎。**

  * **指定希斯拉德医生接诊。**




开始反思自己教导无方。

“已经很好了，他是会挑主人的那类。”

你才知道他被退养过许多次。或者说，他炒了很多任铲屎官，希斯拉德也是其中之一。

  


护士小姐姐盛赞古·拉哈乖得不像猫，打针也不乱动，真是个勇敢的孩子。

她一定不知道，回家后他要把头埋在你臂弯里自闭三个小时。

  


初次去兽医院，阿尔博特只记得迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，再醒来时好像少了什么重要的东西。

管他呢。

有小零食，还有小哥哥小姐姐摸肚皮。

医院，好地方。

  


  


  


【羞耻圈】

你还没来得及掏出羞耻圈，哈迪斯就跑没影了。

“可恶，你怎么那么熟练啊！”

伤口愈合很快，是只自觉的好猫。

  


戴上羞耻圈后，古·拉哈一动不动地坐了半小时，你靠过去一看。

宇宙猫猫头.jpg

完咯，孩子傻了，路都不会走了。

思来想去还是给他摘了。

“不可以乱舔伤口哦。”

“喵~”

  


阿尔博特戴上羞耻圈后陷入了极大恐慌，撞翻两个柜子并且对你的小腿造成毁灭性打击后，被丢去了院子，随后听到撕心裂肺的嚎叫。

他，戴着圈，不会吃饭。

这孩子是真的傻。

遂摘下羞耻圈。

“吃完饭戴回去——欸欸欸不要乱舔！”

  


  


  


【养猫千日用猫一时】

浴室里盘踞着巨大的不可名状，你爬到马桶上双脚离地。

  


“伟大的哈迪斯大人救救我呜呜呜呜呜！”

他在不可名状和你之间看了个来回，坐下舔起爪子。

可恶，就是给他吃太好，对野生的蛋白质都失去兴趣了。

  


“阿尔博特救我！”

咚咚咚一阵响，大狗摇着尾巴兴冲冲跑来。

他用鼻尖拨了拨不可名状。

“啊啊啊啊啊它会飞！”

一人一狗互相抱着在马桶上瑟瑟发抖。

  


古·拉哈听到你的惨叫飞奔而来。他向来胆小，你对他的战斗力不抱期望。

然后他压低身子尾巴横扫，嘴里发出咯咯的声音——电光火石间，不可名状在尖牙下发出一声爆浆的脆响，不动了。

不愧是街上混过的猫？！

他含着不可名状的尸体昂首挺胸地看向你。

“你不要过来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

  


你把二猫一狗与不可名状的尸体在浴室关了十分钟，看看会发生什么化学反应。

尸体消失了，只留下一条不可名状的毛腿。

“二十四小时内都不许亲我。”

  


  


  


【养猫千日用猫一时 2.0】

忘带钥匙了。

你坐在门口和阿尔博特面面相觑。

  


半小时后，哈迪斯回来了。

他斜了你一眼，头也不回地走进猫门。

可恶。

  


古·拉哈喵了一小时，数次咬住你的袖口往猫门里拽。

“我进不去的。”真可爱。

于是他趴在你的腿上看你逗狗。

  


两小时，你几乎准备今晚和阿尔博特挤在狗窝里睡了。

哈迪斯叼着备用钥匙钻了出来。

“这猫终于成精啦！”你附上一张哈迪斯用看白痴的眼神看你的照片，发给希斯拉德。

“啊哈哈我常忘带钥匙，所以训练过他。”

你一时不知该佩服希斯拉德还是哈迪斯。

  


  


  


【名字】

哈迪斯原本不叫哈迪斯。

“到底谁会给猫取六个音节的名字啊！”

希斯拉德打了个喷嚏。

  


古·拉哈在救助站的暂用名是Crystal，很长一段时间你都把他当女孩子。

“为什么叫公猫Crystal啊！”

遂改名。

  


阿尔博特是你自己取的。

每次在公园喊他，都感觉在喊儿子回家吃饭。

这名字太像人了。  


  


  


  


【洗澡】

给哈迪斯洗澡，就是你们两个总得有一个进医院。

你先下手为强把他送进了兽医院。

一针镇静后，洗澡梳毛剪指甲点打虫药，一气呵成。

  


古·拉哈每次都吓到瞳孔放大浑身僵硬，还是乖巧地一动不动让你洗完了……虽然很对不起他，眼睛滚圆飞机耳的古·拉哈真是太可爱了！

  


给阿尔博特洗澡约等于给自己洗澡。

一看到水他就兴奋到模糊，你合理猜测他有拉布拉多血统。

  


  


  


【吃饭】

哈迪斯进了医院，没过半天，收到希斯拉德的短信：“他不肯吃饭。”

非要你一口口用手喂着吃。 

  


古·拉哈常忘记吃饭，你蹲在他旁边才吃得多一些。

怎么你家一个个都是Social Eater。 

  


阿尔博特热衷于和你抢饭吃。

只要是你碗里的，连水煮大白菜叶都香。

但他从不敢对猫粮下手。 

  


  


  


【地震】

你是被古·拉哈咬醒的。

从不对你露牙齿的猫咪轻咬着你的手指，看你醒来，他急切地喵喵叫。你刚想问怎么了，世界剧烈摇晃起来。 

  


地震。

你连拖鞋都没顾上穿，跟着猫咪冲到门口。

阿尔博特在沙发上四脚朝天睡得正香，你又急又气，给他肚皮上狠狠来了一巴掌。

指望狗还不如指望你自己。 

  


哈迪斯端坐在院子，看到你带着一猫一狗出来，舔了舔爪子。  


  


  


  


【舔毛】

阿尔博特试图给古·拉哈舔毛，被委婉地疏远了。

  


阿尔博特试图给你舔毛，你不忍心拒绝，糊了你一脸口水。

  


阿尔博特试图给哈迪斯舔毛，被打进了医院。

  


  


  


【出远门】

几天不见，哈迪斯凑上来闻了闻你，皱起鼻子转身走了。

跟平时没什么区别。

他还认得你吗……？

  


替你养了一周毛绒绒们的希斯拉德来信。

“你家另一只猫好高冷，都摸不上手。”

古·拉哈翘着尾巴喵喵喵地冲出来，在你的脚边滚作一团，翻开肚皮求摸摸。

哪里高冷了。

  


阿尔博特接飞盘都不曾跑得那么快过，三十公斤的大狗朝你扑过来。

“等、哇啊啊啊啊！”

诊断结果：轻微脑震荡。

  


  


  


【别离】

那是许多年后的某个时刻。

  


哈迪斯一如既往爱睡觉。最近似乎睡得多吃得少了点，脾气更臭了些。

并没其他异样。

某个早上你睡过了头，他再也没有醒来。

  


你曾以为没有比古·拉哈黏人的猫了。

你错了。他还能变得更加黏人，这段时间几乎长在你身上了。

直到有一天他突兀地消失，仿佛你从没养过猫。

  


阿尔博特老了。

他再追不动飞碟，也没有力气把你扑倒在地，院子外面摸他头的学生换了一批又一批。他常去医院，被新来的小哥哥小姐姐摸肚皮。

他还会为小零食雀跃，期待每天和你散步，喜欢玩水。

你掰着手指算令他快乐的事物，那些都是“活着不仅仅是痛苦”的证明。

再等等，再等等吧。

  


  


  


TBC or END

想到再补系列+2


	3. 如果FF15中的他们是光之战士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF15 x FF14 AU

【普隆普特】  


金发猫娘，胸围MAX。  


“谁要整天盯着男人的屁股啊！”

  


战职只满了机工，得益于优秀的手速和网速，很强。

“钻头是男人的浪漫！”“高达屹立于大地！”“我的过热野火啊啊啊啊啊！”

“普隆普特你好吵！”

  


生产采集没碰，食物爆发药全靠队友接济。挖宝欧皇，不出图大家也抢着带他。

沉迷金碟。探索笔记全制霸，爱好是拍照和培育陆行鸟，到了要跟陆行鸟烙印的程度。摄影大手，偶尔接单挣外快，但更喜欢给同伴们拍。战地摄影师，拿命拍照。

下本的唯一动力是搜集外观，其实比起RPG更擅长ACT和FPS类，但很享受和朋友们一起打游戏。

  


打RAID倾向于直觉系，“我以为跳起来能活。”

被格拉迪欧按着头背时间轴。

  


  


  


【诺克提斯】

猫男。

“不是小姐姐，不是GAY。”

自称。

最近因为被误会太多次，考虑洗龙男或者兔娘。

“那实在太大了。”

“你指什么？”

  


主职钓鱼，烟波钓秃。

战职全满，通而不精。最常用骑士，不擅长奶妈，意外很有黑魔和召唤的天分。

  


生产采集只练了钓鱼。和大家一起打本以外的时间都在钓鱼，或者挂机睡觉。

  


RAID中一般打ST，也可以切其他职业补位。

贪，都可以贪，贪到死亡换T被格拉迪欧臭骂，但确实打得高。灵性选手，顺风局他演队友，逆风局力挽狂澜。

  


  


  


【伊格尼斯】

男精。

“不是小姐姐。”

自称。

“是GAY？”

“别问。”

  


为了配合王子，三奶精通。红职龙骑忍者，专业工具人（遗产设定）。下本前替所有人查好攻略语音播报，会耐心为散排到的豆芽解答问题纠正手法，但从不挂导师皇冠 。

  


生产采集全满，天知道他哪来的时间肝。

宏学家，致力于优化各种生产宏。食物爆发药开荒装备担当。闲的时候在部队房搞种地和装修。

似乎没有特别执念的内容，诺克特问过许多次“你真的喜欢这个游戏吗？还是只为了配合我们玩？”然后发现他定凌晨四点的闹钟赶伊修加德重建FATE，在匠人榜上名列前茅。

  


RAID机制铁人，人肉TTS，开荒阶段过后绝不错机制，对憨逼队友（指王子和普隆普特）容忍度极高。一般打龙忍，看需要切奶。

但被演过头生气起来很可怕。

王子亲测。

  


  


  


【格拉迪欧】

高地女。

从捏脸到性格都帅到人腿软，烙印备选对象从海都排到沙都。

“我的恋人是绝亚O山大。”

  


四T精通（一不当心打成三T我又忘了绝枪先生），多用战士或黑骑打MT，只有蓝色职业，高贵到难以置信。

“不喜欢服从别人的感觉。”

“那我呢？”←王子。

“你不算。”

  


采集全满，生产没练。雇员仓库存着各种各样奇怪的掉落材料，收集癖实锤。

除了挖土砍树基本泡在本里。

意外的剧情党，看剧情看到猛男落泪，时不时回旅馆温习，还会做小笔记的那种。

  


RAID打MT，严于律己严以待人，暴躁老哥（特指对王子和普隆普特）。

  


  


  


【伊莉斯】

高地男，肌肉猛男。

“是理想中自己的样子。”

哥哥很受打击。

  


战职练了武僧和学者。

魔炎法！破阵法！掐死小仙女三连吸收！

  


生产练了裁缝，想做漂亮衣服，绝望地发现只练裁缝不够，放弃了。

为了融入大家第一次接触网络游戏，上手很快。

“不愧是我家妹妹！”

爱好收集宠物，正在探索游戏世界，对一切都充满兴趣。经常收到烙印和西皮请求，大多来自女孩子。

亚米西提亚兄妹，恐怖如斯。

  


RAID一般用学者，伟岸身躯与小仙女的组合给人别样的安全感，队里的两位T如是说。

贪死哥哥很多次，但格拉迪欧哪敢说话。

  


  


  


【露娜】

母肥。

可爱与天使的代名词。

  


三奶精通，主白魔。红职只有附赠的召唤，不怎么用。

海外延迟高，常常不当心奶死人。

/ac 天赐飞尸

“考虑加强特涅布拉的网络技术发展。”受害者（们）如是说。

  


长期与延迟掉线斗智斗勇，再加课业国事繁忙，游戏时间不多，但尽可能跟上大家的进度，错过部队活动会觉得很遗憾。

闲暇会帮伊格尼斯打理菜地和鸟房。装修与幻化很受好评，本人并没有意识。

  


RAID白魔。

时不时心电图一下，给两位T心跳的感觉。除去延迟没有其他问题，努力家。队伍内的黏合剂，她在大家便不会敢争吵。

在诺克提斯演得过分时会恰到好处延迟一下，接即刻复活。

王子哪敢说话。

  


  


  


【艾拉妮亚】

女精。

和现实一样飒爽英姿。

  


只用龙骑。

传说中的高玩，PVP/PVE/狩猎圈都小有名气。

  


部队长。实力优秀，身上有瓜，本人完全不在意，我行我素。

  


RAID野人。

去给王子的固定亲友队补位时相识，因实力出众达成长期合作关系。

  


  


  


【亚丁】

洗澡水玩家，连ID都常换。

  


诗人，没满级，也没有其他职业。

不知道在游戏世界里都做些什么，行踪不定来路不明。挂着豆花没做主线赖在新频。

阴 阳 怪 气 人。

但又让人抓不到把柄，也不完全恶意，总之就是捉摸不透。

  


爱梅特塞尔克黑。

多次在论坛匿名发表过激言论导致一长串对喷后封号。观点清奇，常说初代才是半吊子，颇有点“恨铁不成刚”的意味。

后被扒出实为一篇精华初代角色解读的作者，分析深入到仿佛感同身受。

吃瓜群众以为是爱之深责之切，实际……只有当事人知道了。

  


  


  


TBC or END

想到再补系列+1。


	4. 如果NPC们/光呆去站街…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -NPC x 光，ALL光  
> -顺序：老桑→大师兄→小红猫→爱梅→阿尔博特→爱美丽→飞燕→老爷。都是先NPC站街的场合，后(同一CP前提下)光呆站街的场合。自主避雷。

01 桑光的场合（为什么老桑第一个？全游最适合这个梗的非他莫属）

【老桑站】

你在海都某家不可言明的店外看到这位白发小哥，就立刻被他吸引了。

年轻俊朗的长相，加一张能说会道的嘴，来往的女士们纷纷为他驻足。

“这位客人，在下今晚打折哦~”

  


躺在后桅旅店的床上，你才意识到他的嘴可不止能说会道。三流的价格买一流的男人，不亏。  


被照顾得舒舒服服的你昏沉睡去。

  


醒来发现，被仙人跳了。

  


【光呆站】

你一时想不出，在那种地方撞见同事，是卖方尴尬、还是买方尴尬？

  


“要不我和塔塔露说说给你加工资？”能说会道的男人半天蹦出一句话。

倒也没穷到那个地步，只是想挣些外快去买眼前这个身价水涨船高的男人。

“禁止套娃。”

  


他的技术更精进了，你一觉睡到中午，床头柜一袋金币下压着字条。

“敏菲利亚让你去一趟沙之家。”

  


  


  


02 喵光的场合

【喵站】

在黄金港花街上最不可能遇到的人，前任苍天龙骑排第一个。

偏偏他就穿着不可言明的衣服堂而皇之地站在不可言明的店门口，那身板、那气场，把过往的客人吓退了三米，但也有些不要命的上去搭话。

  


“哟，伙伴！”

他拨开几个客人向你走来，天知道你多想拔腿就跑。

  


据埃斯蒂尼安所言，他来到东方第一件事就是打听怎么挣钱，路人看了看他的脸，指向了花街。他走进第一家看到的店，说急需用钱，老板看了看他的脸，给他换了身衣服让在门口站着。

  


“门卫的工资竟然那么高，黄金港真是好地方。”

你认为有必要和艾默里克讨论下退役军人生活保障的问题了。

  


【光呆站】

“不让买就不让买嘛，舞刀弄枪做什么！”

对你上下其手的几个工人落荒而逃，埃斯蒂尼安从你工装背心的领口抽出那沓刚塞进来的复兴券，甩在他们背上。

  


“欸！多浪费啊……”你心疼地从地上捡起几张，他的脸更黑了。

“你要这玩意儿做什么？”

你指了指跟在别人脚边的自律型人偶。

  


他挑了挑眉。

“真人不比玩具更香吗？”

  


  


  


03 公光的场合（现AU）

【古·拉哈站】

犯罪。

常光顾的店门口多了新鲜面孔，上去一看才发现是个高中生，气得你当场拽了小男生的手去和老板理论。

掏出身份证一看，嘿，竟然上大学了。

娃娃脸了不起。

  


“看不过眼你养他？”

养就养。

立派的社会人还怕养不活一个穷苦大学生？

  


给他洗衣服时才发现全你这辈子都穿不起的大牌子。

这是捡了个离家出走的富二代？

富二代红着脸爬到你床上说要报答，你对着那张娃娃脸实在下不去手，随口忽悠了一句“你可以给我做家务”。  


  


从此你有了一位天天给你做饭——三明治尤其好吃的田螺姑娘。

  


【光呆站】

你再次在那家店门口看见娃娃脸富二代时，不由感叹世态炎凉。

  


他从黑色高级车上跑下来，抓着你的手说不出话。

“想笑就笑吧，我不是什么大英雄，只是个没了工作就得喝西北风的穷鬼……”

富二代开始抹眼泪了。

“哭什么，没那么惨。老板看在熟客的份上让我来这儿工作，当年一起的几个客人还挺照顾我生意的……”

  


富二代一边哭得梨花带雨一边拽着你上了黑色高级车。

“我不会让您喝西北风的。”他信誓旦旦，“您想吃三明治吗？”

  


  


  


04 爱梅光的场合

【爱梅站】

男人气度非凡吸引了不少客人，每个上去搭话的都被奚落得一文不值。你小心翼翼绕开他走，生怕成为下一个目标。

  


“喂，那边的。”

你一僵，加快脚步，却被一把扯了回去。

  


被拖进房间时你还想着这是什么强买强卖，得找个机会跑路。

被按到床上时你什么都不想了。

虽然被骂得狗血淋头，分不清到底谁是客人，这个男人是真的香。

  


【光呆站】

“啧啧啧，看看我们的英雄大人……”无影捏着你的下巴，一点白色液体沾到他的手套上，他嫌弃地甩了甩手。

“拂晓给你的工资不够吗？”你懒得搭话，捡起散落一地的衣物。

“竟然做起这种勾当，真想看看你的伙伴们知道后是什么表情……哦，水晶公，他敬仰的大英雄是个谁都能上的——”

  


“闭嘴。”

你握拳往那张挂着假笑的脸上抡去，却双腿一软跌在地，大量的液体从下面流出。

太多了。

你实在没料到对方中途还叫了一群人来。

  


他皱着眉头看向那摊混着红色的白，缓缓蹲下身来。

“呜……！”有什么异物被塞进了你没合上的那处。

金条。

  


“不知大英雄对这个价格可否满意？”

  


  


  


05 暗光的场合（大学AU）

【阿尔博特站】

被一群女生包围的阿尔博特看起来快厥过去了。

不怪他，这钢铁直男这辈子可能都没见过这么多女孩子。

  


事情起源于酒桌上愚蠢的赌约——输的人去隔壁不可言明的店门口揽客。

酒吧老板一听可来劲了，把阿尔博特拽进换衣间好好收拾了一番。

效果喜人。

  


女孩们在他的这里或那里摸来摸去，说着什么“好大”。

你吞了吞口水，走上前去。

“小哥，几个钱？”

  


【光呆站】

“真要做？”这是他第十遍问你了。

  


风水轮流转，今天你是输家，阿尔博特给你解了围。

朋友们坚持这次不能简单放过你们。

交友不慎。

  


在一片起哄声中他在你耳边小声道：“不想继续就说安全词。”

你们的喝酒游戏定过一个安全词。

越界的要求可以无条件拒绝。

  


衣服都脱一半了，气氛正好，让我怎么说得出口。

你恨恨地想。

  


“裂石飞环。”

  


  


  


06 美丽光的场合

【美丽站】

“初·次·见·面，今后还请您多指教了。”

你绝不会认错这张好看到人神共愤的脸。

  


“别下了床就翻脸不认人呀，总·骑·士·长。”在奥尔什方与阿尔菲诺看不见的角落，你学着艾默里克刚才的语气一字一顿道。

“以您现在的处境，恐怕没有威胁我的资本吧。”

  


那天你接了个保镖的活计才踏入那间名流聚集的私人酒吧，怎么也想不到和你金主搭话的漂亮陪酒男人，竟然是堂堂伊修加德神殿骑士团总骑士长。  


“为了往上爬，我利用一切可利用的资源。”

  


臭狐狸。

总有一天要扒了他那身装模做样的盔甲。

  


【光呆站】

总骑士长大人对骑士团里找乐子的事向来睁只眼闭只眼。

血气方刚的年轻人，工作压力又大，释放下也是应该的。

  


当找来的“乐子”是光之战士时，他知道这只眼是闭不住了。

一众士兵目瞪口呆地看着长官走进休息室，提裤子的提裤子，穿衣服的穿衣服。

  


“继续，不用顾及我。”他摆摆手，坐到一旁看下属们在他的英雄大人身上劳作。

当众人散去时，他抱起被使用过度的英雄走进办公室。

  


当被放在桌上时，你看向他的眼睛。

幽冷的蓝色如同双子潭的深冰。

  


  


  


07 飞燕光的场合（古装AU）

【飞燕站】

这男子怎么看也不像风尘人。

乱糟糟的头发也挡不住与生俱来一股贵气。

  


他爽朗地向你打招呼，带着几分异域口音。

出于好奇，你用今天的镖费换了他一晚。

  


聊过几句之后，你发现他学识渊博，眼界更不是寻常人能比。

“你是什么人？”

他依旧笑得爽朗：“您听说过叫做多玛的国家吗？”

那个国家不久前灭亡了，传说皇室被外邦人屠尽，仅皇子逃过一劫。

“对，我就是。”

  


你大笑起来，无数人觊觎皇子的性命，怎么可能在这烟花地，更不可能直白地告诉你一个来路不明的人。

他便由着你笑。

  


无论如何你挺喜欢和这男人聊天那种如沐春风的感觉，就常买他来。

他来也不干别的什么，就下厨给你做些东方菜。

好吃。

  


终于有一天你忍不住问他：“你到底想要什么？”

他一掀袍子跪下。

“飞燕恳请少侠相助，光复多玛！”

  


【光呆站】

“我们全楼的人头可都挂在你身上了。”老板千叮咛万嘱咐千万不可怠慢了陛下，你心不在焉地应和了两声。

  


走进房间，龙袍加身的男人依然顶着乱蓬蓬地头发朝你爽朗地笑。

你怎么都笑不出。

  


他招呼你坐，把龙袍往你身上一披。

“陛下，这恐怕不妥。”你毕恭毕敬地跪下。

“不穿衣服多冷啊。”他整了整你的领口，“没什么不妥，这件衣服本来就是你替我换来的。”

  


“好久不见，少侠。”

他用手指划过你的头发，藏在发丝间的毒针现在被他夹在指间：“你用过这招。”

你飞身去夺，今天这针不扎进他肉里，就得扎在你肉里。

  


飞燕反剪了你的手。

“他们给你多少钱？”

“很多。”

“还有呢？”

“我的朋友们……”

  


“江湖人最讲义气二字，这可是你教我的，少侠。多玛定倾全国之力助你。”

他抹了抹你哭花的脸：“吃了吗？没吃的话来碗面？”

  


  


  


08 奥尔光的场合（现AU）

【老爷站】

你看了眼艳粉的招牌，又看了看面前的男人，再看了眼招牌。

再三确认自己没走到哪个大学社团招新现场后，向男人搭了话。

  


男人的气质清爽如同雪松，怎么看都和这一片脂粉气格格不入。

  


他待你不能更绅士，总是极尽赞美之词夸你。

什么你是我的光，是我的希望。

几次你都快给他忽悠进去了。

你当然明白，牛郎不都是这样的吗？  


  


他辞职后你还挺想念的。

毕竟是你第一次找的男人，之后再找的仿佛都不对味。

  


【光呆站】

五年前的事故后你失忆了，也没人记得你。  


你稀里糊涂地做起来这行。女客还好说，偶尔有些玩得大一点。那些男客总是不管不顾地进入你，出血的状况不在少数。

是不是该找老板报个工伤了？

  


就在你这么想的时候，这男人找上门来了。

和他做过几次后，你有种他才该收你钱的错觉。

  


你从未被如此善待过。  


每一步他都细心询问你的感受，尊重你的想法，告诉你这应当是享乐而不是受苦。

一天，你问他为什么对你那么好。

他在你的额头上落下一个吻。

  


“你是我的光啊。”

这句话和脑海深处的一个声音重合了。

  


  


  


TBC or END

想起来再补。


	5. 开荒极哈迪斯的突发脑洞段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -初代光  
> -狠还是这个男人狠

爱梅特赛尔克: 不要放错技能，那个蠢货反应不过来，到时听我语音指挥。

拉哈布雷亚: 为什么你的地火有绝对安全点？

那布里亚勒斯: 别问，问就是情趣。

爱梅特赛尔克: 我决定改一下剧本，那布里亚勒斯，你先去送。

  


拉哈布雷亚: 我不打算参与你和十四席的家务事。

以格约姆: 家暴为什么要带上我们？

那布里亚勒斯: 你就眼看着你家那位暴打你的同事吗？倒是阻止下啊！

  


以格约姆: 主席就算了，秘书小妹是怎么一回事！

那布里亚勒斯: 别说了，我还是扫地王。

拉哈布雷亚: 整一个无影办公室。

众: 所以爱梅特赛尔克是什么？

光: 老婆。

  


光: 这个饼掉得这么慢我必不会……(猝)

爱梅特赛尔克: 行吧，改成中间硬吃也不会死的伤害。

光: 这个地火那么慢我必不会……(猝)

爱梅特赛尔克: 那里不会炸，去站着。

光: 黑玫瑰我就再多贪一个GC……(石化)

爱梅特赛尔克: 都说不要回头了，白给都送不到。

  


光: 战声！连祷！龙眼！四色舞！连环计！背刺！冲！

爱梅特赛尔克: (突然转阶段)

光: ？？？

爱梅特赛尔克: 我就喜欢你暴发打一半憋死的样子。

  


爱梅特赛尔克: (丢出一把吃馍武器)

光: ……

爱梅特赛尔克: (又丢出一把吃馍武器)

光: 你在暗示什么，我是不会用吃馍的。

  


光: 我要闹了。

爱梅特赛尔克: 笛子给了，Roll不到是你自己的问题。

光: 你忍心让我恰低保？

爱梅特赛尔克: 区区50把，应该很熟练了吧，毕竟以前都是99把的。

无影众: 在？放过我们？

  


水晶公: 和、和您一起挑战极哈迪斯吗？请放心，我一定会坦好Boss、奶好英雄、打够输出的！

(开怪后一秒)

爱梅特赛尔克: (狂暴读条)爪巴。

  


  


光：龙还是我？

希斯拉德：你们真不能为了个坐骑离婚吧？

光：刚换完本职武器就连出两把，我不说什么了。50把见了两次龙，也算了。99低保都没ROLL到坐骑，我（特指本人）还没受过这委屈。

爱梅特塞尔克：不也挺好，凡事都有第一次。

光：离吧。

  


爱梅特塞尔克：那我问你，拿到龙之后你要做什么？

光：给艾默里克当黑奴，闲的时候去见见其他老婆。

希斯拉德：其他老婆？

光：提坦妮亚啊、朱雀啊、月读啊，太久不见机制都忘了。

爱梅特塞尔克：你龙没了，等5.4吧。

  


没了。

还能真离了不成。

今晚我和这臭男人总得没一个的。


	6. 记昨晚的一个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -FF14 x 轻赛朋近未来AU  
> -梦到的部分没有cp，脑补的后续有水晶光/初代光要素；跳跃性很强，加了些过渡细节和对话，[ ]里的内容是补充设定

场景01

  


[城市近景：和FF13-2中霍普管理的城市差不多，语言贫乏就直接放截图了]

  


  


[城市远景：大概这个感觉，图来自网络，新西兰奥克兰，或者任意一座靠海大城市]

  


  


光初次来到这座城市。

列车悬挂在轨道上，在碧空疾驰，子弹头的银白色车身让他想到空中的游龙。撑着头看向窗外，各种奇形怪状的小型飞行器穿梭在空轨的间隙，一同飞向远处的浅色建筑群。高低建筑在湛蓝色海湾的那头画出优雅的天际线，最显眼的莫过于那座高耸入云的水晶尖塔，光还从未见过这样壮丽的建筑物。

在他还伸着脖子张望时，乘客们纷纷起身拿上行李准备下车，邻座的大叔拍拍他的肩膀。

“小伙子第一次来？晚上更漂亮哦。”

  


  


  


场景02

  


[希斯拉德的声音：没错这是个有声音的梦！常见的笑眯眯老狐狸声线，语气和FGO的梅林相似，声线比考哥更低沉些，说日语（bu）。]

  


[气垫船：伊甸那个。都见过，不放图了。]

  


[服装：这个世界观下所有人的穿衣风格都和底特律很像，不过配色更加明亮，随便放张设定图，来自网络。阿光那件是亮蓝+亮黄，赛博朋克2077海报的配色。]

  


  


“好久不见，阿光。”

来人着实让光吃了一惊。作为拂晓的特派员，光常年在外执行任务，总部搬入这座城市两年，他第一次回来，怎么想都是桑克瑞德之类的人接应。

  


“希斯拉德！你怎么在这儿？”气垫船里的男子和记忆中一样戴着盖住半张脸的白色面具，还嫌不够似的，他身穿连帽黑色长外套，宽大的兜帽更是把面部特征遮了七七八八。

能一眼认出希斯拉德，得益于他们从小穿一条裤子长大的交情。光开始给拂晓做事后，二人的联络断了几年，没想到他也搬来这里了。

  


“真亏你认得出我。”希斯拉德等光入座后发动了引擎，发出一阵悦耳的轰鸣。

“我认识的人里，穿那么可疑的也只有你了。”车站附近车流拥挤，气垫船没有起飞的条件，贴地缓慢行驶着。光看了看四周的车辆与行人，也拉起自己蓝色冲锋衣的兜帽，戴上架在额头的墨镜。

“现在我们一样可疑了。”希斯拉德搭上光的肩膀，亲昵地晃了晃他。

“谨慎些总是没错的。”

  


  


  


场景03

  


[街道场景：就想象封城后各大城市市中心十六车道的大马路，没几辆车在跑的样子。]

  


[阿光的外貌：2.0 CG 嫩出水的脸+5.0 CG 的发型]

  


[爱梅特塞尔克：梦里没出场，只有很模糊的印象。和希斯拉德工作上有联系，应该是他上级一类的，在城市有自己的势力。和阿光失联，脑补设定为旧友，曾因理念不合反目。与拂晓、水晶公亦敌亦友，非正非邪。]

  


刚才还晴朗的天空此时阴云密布，该说海边的天气真是善变。

“你怎么和拂晓搭上关系的？”

“在同一座城市，工作上有些不免来往。”希斯拉德的“工作”光也不太了解，对方不细说他便不追问，“听说你要来，我就来见见老朋友。”

  


行驶到空旷的街区，希斯拉德却不准备起飞，气垫船贴着地面飞驰。

“这么多年除了头发长了点，你也没怎么变，真是羡慕。”

“常有人说我娃娃脸。”光拨弄着快到鼻尖的额发，心想该剪剪了，“说起来，哈——啊，没事，别在意。”

看着低头陷入沉默的光，希斯拉德无奈地苦笑。能说会道如他，在想起他们共同的那位老朋友时，也不知从何说起。

  


“阿光。”希斯拉德打破了沉默，“你会驾驶飞行器吗？”

“不会，我第一次坐。”

“会开车吗？”

“不太熟练。”

“会就好，”希斯拉德按下仪表盘的一个按钮，副驾的位置弹出方向盘，底下伸出油门刹车，“现在你来开，比开车简单。”

说着他真松了手脚，失去动力的气垫船慢下来，头一歪眼看着要撞上隔离绿化带，后面大货车的喇叭震天响。

光条件反射一脚油门，气垫船的动力比普通汽车足得多，瞬间飙到180码，他只觉得自己的头都要被吹飞出去了。

“我觉得——”顶着强风，光对一旁笑眯眯的希斯拉德大吼着，“这不是个好主意——”

“来这儿你总要学的——不如趁早学会——”

“它是不是——飞起来了——！啊——！”

  


倾盆而下的大雨遮盖了光的惨叫。

  


  


  


场景04

  


[水晶公：同样没出场，隐约有“存在”的印象，所以基本也是脑补。水晶塔（商业旅游建筑）的主人，但并非市长一类的角色。阿光本次任务的委托人，与拂晓合作，对抗着这座城市的黑暗面（不是爱梅）。]

  


关于他们是如何到达水晶塔的，光已经想不起来了。

从气垫船下来后，他只想亲吻坚实的大地，可惜希斯拉德没给他这个机会，拽着人就往电梯里去。

城市在光的脚下缩小，他没想到这次委托人给他安排的“住宿”，竟然是这儿的标志性建筑，全城的第一高楼——水晶塔。

  


看着奢华的套房，光眼珠都要瞪出来了。

单人间，竟然是一整层吗？！

住惯了青旅、有时甚至露宿街头的他，不敢想一晚要花多少钱。

  


“这里是餐厅，过去是次卧。还有阳光房，去海边游过泳后躺着很舒服哦。”

光看着落地窗外狂风大作大雨倾盆的样子。

“今天就算了吧。”

  


“这个水晶公到底什么来头啊？”

“他是神秘主义者，我也不太了解，这次只是作为他和拂晓的牵线人。”希斯拉德将门卡递给光，又掏出气垫船钥匙，“走吧，你的同事们该等急了。”

  


  


  


场景05

  


[居民楼与室内场景：八十年代老式居民楼。]

  


离市中心不远的居民区，风景却是大相径庭。各个年代和风格的公寓楼挤在一起，亏希斯拉德能把气垫船开进七歪八扭的小巷子。

将光在其中一栋不起眼的小楼前放下后，希斯拉德离开了。

  


敲开三楼那扇生锈的铁门，塔塔露扑进了光的怀里。

“呜呜呜好久不见，我们可想死你了。”

“谁、谁想他了？！”这是涨红了脸却盖不住笑意的阿莉赛。

“你不是差点冲出去找——”这是话没说完被妹妹掐住脖子的阿尔菲诺。

“不要随便代表我好吗？我心里可装不下男人。”这是慌忙回头看琳，发现女孩并不在场后松了一口气的桑克瑞德。

雅·修特拉和于里昂热也笑盈盈地坐在饭桌边看着光。

到这座城市以来，光第一次松了口气。

这是家。

他当即决定以后就住这儿了，虽然很对不起水晶公的好意。

  


  


  


场景06

  


一行人围坐在桌边交换了情报。

拂晓这两年来一直潜伏着收集敌方的情报，直到水晶公向他们投出橄榄枝，这正是召回光的原因——反击的号角。

  


突然响起敲门声。

来人是楼上的太太，她肥胖的身躯勉强塞进紫色的连衣裙。

“真是不好意思，我家孩子奶粉又喝完了，可不可以……”她局促搓着双手。

于里昂热起身，示意光坐着别动，从冰箱里拿出半袋奶粉。太太连声说着谢谢进屋来取，光这才看见门口还坐了一个男孩。

不、并不是什么男孩。

那是一个巨型婴儿，硕大的头颅和短粗的四肢，却有着和七、八岁孩童相似的体型，眼睛是两个小点，看不到眼白，仿佛只有两颗眼珠嵌在那里。

光起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

  


太太察觉他的眼神，说道：“我家孩子是有些特殊啦。”

“不过网上可多人喜欢他了，每次上传他喝奶照片，都有几十万点赞呢！”她向光夸耀，“所以我只能不停地、不停地、不停不停地、给他喝奶！”

“我看你身强体壮的，帮个忙，把他抬上楼好吗？”

于里昂热向光打了个否定的手势，继续和太太周旋，其他人撤进卧室。  


  


“那就是我们的第一个目标。”

  


  


  


场景07

  


[河流与铁桥：未远川与冬木大桥（。）]

  


  


[琳：屋顶是平顶。在屋顶唱歌的场景多半来自马戏之王，八百年前看的电影突然入梦，唱的是……天空之城（。）]

  


“确实很美。”

雨后清爽的夜风拂过光的脸颊。

他坐在这栋居民楼的屋顶上望出去，城市灯火通明，照亮了半边的夜空。居民区这边却一片黯淡，家家户户不见灯光，每栋楼只有屋顶的一盏信号灯亮着，为富人们的飞行器导航。平民区的人们大多日落而息，周遭只听到河水潺潺流动，冲刷着铁桥的声音。

  


只有市中心的富人们有资格在夜晚亮灯，为了给他们供电，外围城区的电力一过下午就会切断。而在那些富人中流行的某种毒品，根据拂晓的调查，近年来似乎把“人”变成了“怪物”——食罪灵。

  


“美个屁，都是表面功夫。”桑克瑞德推开门来到屋顶，“琳，还没练完吗？”

“再一首就好。”晚饭后琳总会来到屋顶对着夜空和河水练声，她天生一副好嗓子，光总觉得她不出道可惜了。

少女清越的歌声划过寂静的夜晚，一曲唱毕，光卖力地给她鼓掌，把小姑娘闹了个脸红。

“你要对她出手我饶不了你。”老父亲对他挥了挥拳头，又转向少女，“正好，给你看个东西。“

  


一阵电流的噼啪声，数个一人多高的纸灯笼被点亮了，刚刚它们隐蔽在黑暗中，光竟然毫无察觉。

琳的眼睛亮了起来。

“猴面雀！莫古力！陆行鸟！好可爱……都是给我的吗？”

“生日快乐，琳。”

  


  


  


场景08

  


[场景：……没错就是尼尔。]

  


耳机里传来雅·修特拉的声音。

“准备好了吗，大英雄。”

光扣好安全带，深呼吸了一下，他还是不太习惯乘坐高速飞行器。

还有冒险者陆续登上这班空中特快巴士，他坐在二层，检视着车厢前方的大屏幕，BC两队已经满员，A队……还差两名治疗师。

他掏出折叠的魔杖，用座位上的终端将自己登录为A队的白魔法师。

  


飞行器向着森林深处的废弃工厂疾驰而去。

  


  


  


END

  


  


  


  * 不常做这种和游戏有关，而且设定完整有剧情有画面有声音的梦，记录一下

  * 爆睡了14小时

  * 醒来发现罗马伊修加德建成了，错过两个FATE

  * 感觉像某个故事的序章或者第一集，后续发展多半是光呆，水晶公，爱梅三人的主场……水晶公是多年没见变成总裁还暗恋着光呆的高中同学，爱梅是天降系竹马这种（。）  






End file.
